


Of Flower Crowns and Baby Showers

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: The BoB guys with kids. Enough said. [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Shower, Cute, Fluff, George is so excited, Lip and Speirs are gonna be parents, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: "Now the only thing to talk about is your baby shower. How does three weeks from today sound?"Ron furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What?""A baby shower, Sparky. I know you're probably overwhelmed with the thought of having a kid, but you've gotta have a shower! I'll plan it," George insists, earning a groan from Joe. "Shuddup; you're gonna end up helping me and you're gonna like it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where Lip and Speirs adopted a little girl named Daisy, and the name totally stuck. And of course George would go all out for his goddaughter's baby shower!

Much to Speirs' chagrin, George Luz insisted upon a baby shower.

It was supposed to be a simple matter -- really, it was. He and Lip had discussed adopting a child for quite a while, and while Carwood was forever ready to become a parent, Ron had taken a little longer to warm up to the idea.

It's not that he didn't want kids -- hell, he wanted everything Carwood wanted. It just took him a while to be confident enough to become a dad, even with his husband's sweet reassurances.

He was worried that he wouldn't be good enough, he wouldn't be warm enough, that he wouldn't be able to open up and love another person enough.

But Lip reminded him that he is good enough, that he is warm to the people he loves, and that he opened up and loves him. He insisted that he has room in his heart for another little human.

And eventually, Ron accepted that as the truth.

They told their friends and family only after they were approved for adoption, not wanting to get excited until it was real. But now that it is real, everyone's excited.

Especially George Luz.

He was so happy that he practically blew out Lip and Speirs' eardrums as he squealed loudly over the phone, and over speaker the two could hear Toye's exasperated griping about George's volume.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Lip chuckles, and even Speirs has a smile on his face. "We didn't have a preference, but it's a girl. Her birth mother is due in two months."

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"Jesus Christ, Georgie," Joe sighs, his voice growing closer. "Hey, congrats you two."

Carwood beams. "Thanks, Joe. You can tell George we've already picked out a name too --"

"-- I SWEAR, LIP. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW, I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' EXPLODE!"

"You don't need me to tell him. You're on speaker," Toye deadpans, amusement tinging his voice.

"Her name's Daisy Elizabeth," Ron cuts in, resting a hand gently on his husband's knee as he notes the affection in the other man's eyes when he says her name.

"THAT IS THE FUCKIN' MOST DELIGHTFUL NAME I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

"Thanks, George," Lip chuckles fondly, almost hearing Joe's affectionate smile over the phone.

"It's pretty damn cute," Joe comments over the enthusiastic jabbering of his fiancé.

"OKAY, SO HER NURSERY SHOULD BE YELLOW, 'CAUSE, YA KNOW, HER NAME'S DAISY, AND _OH MY GOD_ WILL SHE BE OLD ENOUGH TO BE OUR FLOWER GIRL? SHE CAN THROW LITTLE DAISIES AND WEAR A LITTLE DAISY FLOWER CROWN _\--"_

 

"George, you're getting married in six months. She'll barely be able to sit up, let alone throw flowers," Speirs laughs softly, the image of his daughter, his Daisy, wearing a flower crown making him smile warmly. _He loves her so much already, and she hasn't even been born._

 

"Alright, fine. You have a point. But she can still wear a flower crown," George concedes, his voice lowering to a normal volume for the first time since the call started.

 

Lip grins. "I think that'll be manageable."

 

"Now the only thing to talk about is your baby shower. How does three weeks from today sound?"

 

Ron furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

 

"A baby shower, Sparky. I know you're probably overwhelmed with the thought of having a kid, but you've gotta have a shower! I'll plan it," George insists, earning a groan from Joe. "Shuddup; you're gonna end up helping me and you're gonna like it."

 

Joe snorts. "I know."

 

"George, you don't have to do that," Lip begins, but Luz cuts him off.

 

"Don't be silly. I'll get the gang together for three weeks from today. You'd better call to tell them before I do."

 

Lip chuckles. "If you insist. I'm looking forward to it."

 

"Ah, I knew you would," George teases, earning a small laugh from both Lip and Speirs. "You two have bigger things to think about and more people to tell. I'll see you in three weeks."

 

And with that, the phone goes silent.

 

Carwood glances over at his husband amusedly, and Ron just shrugs, a reluctant grin plastered onto his normally stoic face.

 

Three weeks later, when Speirs and Lip are standing in front of all of their closest friends and family, Ron desperately wants to be able to wipe that silly grin off of Luz's face.

 

It's not that he isn't enjoying himself -- even he would admit that Luz did a great job with the bright yellow decorations, the party games, and the daisy-decorated lemon cake sat in the middle of the room on an elaborately decorated table.

 

And it's not even that he's the center of attention. It's not his favorite place to be, but he doesn't mind it either.

 

It's because Luz is currently improvising an extravagant speech as if he was the man of honor (like he was at their wedding).

 

"And I knew from the day these two kids met that they'd be raising little rascals together someday," he announces, earning an eye roll from Lip and an unamused glare from Speirs. George continues anyway.

 

"So if I were you, I'd prepare to be pick-pocketed...and then have it returned to you within the minute."

 

There's a chorus of laughter from the group, and Carwood can't help but join in. Ron sneaks a glance at his husband, unsuccessfully suppressing a smile.

 

George raises his glass of lemonade (sticking with the yellow theme). "Here's to the two new parents!"

 

Carwood blushes as the guests follow in Luz's toast, but nods in thanks nonetheless. He's beyond excited, and he has to admit, George outdid himself with the shower.

 

However, it's not over yet.

 

Once the chatter settled down and the crowd dispersed, Lip calls George over to the two of them.

 

"What's up, Daddy?"

 

Lip winces. "Please, never call me that again."

 

George laughs. "I'll stick to Ma. Seriously, what's up?"

 

Lipton shakes his head amusedly. "How would you feel about being Daisy's godfather? And Joe too, of course."

 

His mouth drops open in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

 

Speirs lays his hand gently on Luz's shoulder. "Of course, George. We'd like you and Joe to be there when she's born as well."

 

"Guys," he gasps out, his eyes welling with tears. "Thank you."

 

"You're going to be the best godfather to Daisy," Lip comments fondly, pulling the shorter man in for a hug.

 

When he pulls away, an intensely bright beam stretched across his face, George claps Speirs on the back before running to find Joe.

 

"JOE, GUESS WHAT? WE'RE GONNA BE GODPARENTS!"

 

Ron slips an arm around the waist of his husband, passing him a glass of lemonade. With a soft thank you and a gentle smile, Lip sighs and leans into him, already counting down the days until they get to meet their daughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Lip and Speirs would be such great dads. We also know that George will spoil Daisy rotten (and Joe will also love her). Who am I kidding, everyone will love her!


End file.
